


Androgynous

by freedbowtruckle



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Friends to Lovers, Lace Panties, M/M, Reddie, Resolved Sexual Tension, boys with makeup, mum jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedbowtruckle/pseuds/freedbowtruckle
Summary: Richie discovers one of Eddie's well-kept secrets by accident, but decides to be a good boy and help him out. Also said secret might leave him thirsting for a piece of Eddies ass *wink wonk*





	Androgynous

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined Richie and Eddie with stereotypical feminine features and my brain took it from there.. I'm not sorry about the mum jokes.

It had started the way it always did, the two of them meeting up before going to Bill’s to hang out with the losers, and this time they were at Eddie’s. Richie lay on Eddie’s bed, listening to a tape with The Pixies as Eddie stood by the wardrobe, looking for a shirt to change into since Richie had accidentally gotten a mud stain on the current one as they biked their way home. Richie looked up as Eddie seemed to have found an acceptable one, and slid out of his room to change in the bathroom.

Richie sat up with a sigh, he hated that Eddie seemed to think he couldn’t change in front of only Richie anymore, but among all the losers it was okay. A shoebox in Eddies wardrobe caught his attention since Eddie had left the door open. He got up and crouched in front of it, opening it without a second thought since he and Eddie never kept secrets from another.

He had assumed.

Lifting up the picture on top he smiled, it was a photo of him and Eddie, arms thrown around each other’s shoulders and laughing at something Bill, who Richie recalled had taken the photo when they were 15, had said. Eddie was looking at Bill behind the camera as he laughed, but Richie noticed that his own eyes were glued to Eddies face, filled with love. Richie smiled fondly at the scenery.

He mindlessly grabbed another photo, seven people, in the middle stood a girl with fire hair and eyes that despite being filled with sadness twinkled like stars. Richie remembered the summer their group of losers was formed with Beverly as the only girl, also when the picture was taken by Bill’s mother just before Beverly left Derry due to all the drama with her father just to be sure the losers wouldn’t forget what she looked like. And the other way around. Turned out they hadn’t needed to worry since she returned for good following year, this time living alone until she moved in with Ben later on.

Richie flicked a photo to the side, revealing a magazine. Frowning he lift it up, first then realizing it was covered by a ripped man clad in only boxers. Eyes widening because of this discovery, he couldn’t help but blush as he thought about his innocent little Eddie having this magazine, possibly jerking of thinking about some guy in it. He didn’t know how to react, he had never thought of the possibility that Eddie might be gay before. He put the magazine back and was about to close the box and return to safety and pretend he hadn’t seen anything when another photo caught his gaze.

He picked it up, realizing it was a picture off him on his 19:th birthday, long black curls falling into his face as he bit his lip seductively, hooded eyes looking straight into the camera. He was somewhat ashamed at the memory, having been drunk out of his mind the majority of the night, clearly the only reason for him to look that way at Eddie, the photographer. Right? Richie’s brain suddenly provided an image of Eddie jerking off to his picture instead of one from the magazine and instead of feeling disgusted he just felt a strange sense of arousal. Shuddering as he cleared his head of any thoughts, Eddie would never, he just happened to store his men’s magazine where he stored his photos, it was not like they were used for the same thing anyway.

Beneath the photo of him he spotted a picture of a hand doing the victory gesture from behind the camera, a colourful bracelet on the wrist revealing that it belonged to Beverly. In the background of the photo, the actual person in view was a girl Richie didn’t recognize, how come Eddie even had this photo? He looked at it again and with what felt like a mental blow to his stomach he realized that the person he had taken for Beverly’s female friend due to the skirt, at the second glance had short hair, combed to the side and a buttoned up shirt that most definitely did not bulge out at the front because of the person’s lack of breasts. It was Eddie.

Of course, at that moment Eddie returned from the bathroom.

“Hey, are you ready to.. oh”.

Richie looked up from the floor with a guilty expression.

“Sorry I”.. he said sheepishly as he noticed Eddies mouth form a thin line. He had fucked up bad and expected Eddie to scream at him, instead he took some timid steps forward and sank down on the floor beside Richie looking at the photo wile obviously trying to avoid meeting his gaze.

“You must be so disgusted”.

Eddies voice was barely a whisper as he gently took the photo from Richie’s hand, careful not to let their fingers touch as he put it back in the box. “I meant to tell you, I really did”.

Richie wasn’t sure whether Eddie meant him being gay or him dressing up in skirts, but it didn’t matter to him since neither of those things really bothered him when he gave it a thought. “Never”. He simply said. “I could never be disgusted by anything that has to do with you, Eds”.

Eddie’s eyes flickered across his for a second, and Richie’s heart broke at the uncertainty he could see there. He never wanted Eddie to feel like Riche wouldn’t accept him.

“I’m a faggot”. He stated with a doubting voice as if he thought Richie hadn’t understood properly.

“I like both guys and gals so I guess that makes me an at least half faggot”. Richie replied without thinking, only the second after realizing the truth to those words even though he hadn’t really reflected over it before. So he apparently did like guys, that was interesting.

Eddie finally met his gaze.

“Are you shitting me right now, Tozier?”

“What?” Richie pretended to be scandalized. “Is the thought of me liking dick actually so unimaginable that you doubt the very words coming from my mouth?”

Eddie snorted despite himself. “Beep beep, Richie. I guess all that talk about girls was some sort of coverup then?”

Richie took a second to consider this and realized that was probably most likely, he must have subconsciously tried to kill any doubt of him not being straight.

“Maybe. What I’m more interested in however, is why I wasn’t invited when my best friend played dress-up with Beverly”..

Eddie flushed a deep red. “It’s actually not like that, okay?” Richie raised an eyebrow. “I just.. like wearing skirts sometimes”.

“So, is it like a transgender thing?” Richie asked. “I mean if it is, it’s totally fine with me”. Richie hurriedly added as Eddie looked away.

“It actually isn’t”. Eddie finally said. “I just like the feeling I get from it, I don’t feel like a girl at all”.

Richie frowned a bit. “What feeling?”

Eddie turned, if possible, an even darker shade of red.

“I don’t expect you to understand”. He quickly said. “I just feel.. I don’t know, pretty”.

Richie stared at him for a moment.

“Then why don’t you wear the skirt around me at least?”

“Well”.. Eddie fiddled with his clean shirt. “Since I have to fold my boxers up for them not to be visible beneath the skirt, it doesn’t look nice when I sit down and stuff. Beverly took that picture just to remind me how it looks when they aren’t visible, she actually forced me to wear some of her panties there”.

Richie recalled how happy Eddie looked in the picture and furred his eyebrows in thought.

“Don’t tell the losers, okay?” Eddie sighed.

Richie nodded, he wouldn’t do anything of the sorts, but he definitely had a plan on how to make Eddie happy.

 

 

 

Richie had taken three steps into the undergarment store before he stopped dead in his tracks. He hadn’t given a thought about what to say, thinking that he could just grab what he came for and pay for it, but he realized now that had been a stupid thing to think. Completely overwhelmed by the seemingly endless rows of bras and panties and stockings he felt his courage fall.

Just then an employee took the opportunity to gently tap his shoulder.

“Lost, are we, sir?”

“Yeah”. Richie fought the uncomfortableness and forced out a chuckle. “I thought I’d get my lady a pair of nice underwear for her birthday but”..

“Not realizing the complexity of it all, huh?” The male assistant laughed. “Well, first thing I need to know, what are you looking for?”

“Panties”. Richie scratched his neck.

“Thank heavens, if you wanted to buy her a bra I’d recommend for you to actually bring her here, those are the work of the devil with all different sizes. But I still need a size for the panties, what do you think?”

Richie blinked.

“Ehm.. no idea actually”. Richie thought about the how the last time Eddie had borrowed a pair of his boxers after swimming at the sewers they had fitted perfectly. “Might seem a bit strange but when she tried a pair of my boxers on they fit her perfectly”. Richie held his breath at the lie, but the employee didn’t seem to think it was strange cause he only took a look at Richie’s hips before he hummed in thought.

“Same hip width I take it, I think a medium will suit her. If you would be so kind to follow me”. Richie followed the staff member sheepishly, glad that he had chosen a store in another city since nobody could recognize him.

“Well”. The man said as they stood before a rack with different panties. “What are you looking for?”

Richie almost blushed as he took a quick look around. So much for the experienced sex god everyone seemed to take him for. “I’m not sure really, something pretty that she’ll feel good in”.

The staff member nodded. “I think she’ll like something hot, Audrey over there -he pointed over his shoulder at another assistant- says that every girl loves to feel sexy”.

“Oh, okay”. Richie was pretty sure he was actually blushing right now. “But she’s already sexy to me”.

“Yeah, but she need to feel sexy. Hold on, I’ve got the perfect one”. The employee walked a bit further before reaching out towards a pair of red panties. As he made his way back Richie gasped as he noticed it was a lot of lace included in the garment.

“That is rather hot”. Richie said, trying his best not to imagine Eddie in those, and nothing else. Failing miserably his mind provided him with an Eddie sitting in a bed with hooded gaze, and Richie shook his head slightly to clear it.

“So you think they’ll be fine?”

“Yeah”. Richie nodded absently, his gaze had just got stuck on a pink pair with some lace bows on. “Hold on, I think she’d like those as well”.. and before the man could reply Richie had spotted another pair in a navy blue that matched the skirt he had seen in Eddie’s photo. “And those”.

“Your lady is very lucky to have you”. The man chuckled and even Audrey threw an appreciative look in his direction. “Not many would spend this much on their girlfriend’s undergarments”.

As Richie exited the store he couldn’t care less about just having spent almost 35 dollars on panties, he just hopped his Eddie would be happy. Besides he sort of had a great idea.

 

 

 

 

Eddie threw his bike on the lawn in front of Richie’s house. Richie followed suit and went in front of Eddie as they made their way in to the house. As Richie had expected none of his parents were home, the smell of alcohol and smoke a little less compact then, and Eddie didn’t even wrinkle his nose as he was so used to it, and the thought that his house was so familiar to the shorter made Richie warm inside.

“Now, what on earth have you gotten me that couldn’t be shown before the losers?” Eddie asked somewhat accusingly. “I mean knowing you it’s probably something disgusting, the cassette tape would have been enough”.

They had just celebrated Eddie’s birthday at the local restaurant with the rest of the loser’s club, where Eddie had gotten many presents, including a beautifully painted watercolour portrait of Eddie himself, from Bill, a cool leather keychain for his car keys from Mike, scented candles from Beverly, a book from Stan and a film from Ben. He had dropped them of at his own place before deciding to go to Richie’s place.

Richie rolled his eyes as they made it up the stairs, but his he could feel his heart thump in his chest in nervousness, what if Eddie didn’t like his present?

“The sooner you shut up, the sooner you will know”.

Eddie snorted. “What if I continue talking so I don’t have to know?”

“Eds you wound me”. Richie gasped, backing up against a wall with his hand on his chest and dramatically sliding down to a sitting position as if having a heart attack. “What have I done to deserve such hate, such pain, goodbye cruel world”.

Eddie laughed and hit him in the shoulder. “You idiot, I don’t understand why I put up with you”.

“Because you love me”. Richie hummed as he got up from the floor as elegant as he could.

Eddie shook his head at his clumsy attempt. “Lord help me, I guess I do”. He smirked. “Now show me that goddamn present”.

Richie’s heart still beat fast, it didn’t help that Eddie just had admitted that he loved him, even if he knew Eddie loved all losers it still felt like an accomplishment. Eddie threw his door open and walked in like he lived there, -which to Richie he actually did, he was a least part-owner of his room since he stayed there so much, especially now that Richie stored all his skirts since his parents didn’t search his room- and threw himself on the bed.

Richie rolled his eyes and went to his wardrobe where the little bag with the wrapped-up box was. He didn’t bother taking it out of the bag since the bag was blank and wouldn’t reveal anything, as was the box. He threw the bag at the laying form. “Make space”. He ordered, and poked at Eddies legs, the younger sat up with another eyeroll and grabbed the bag which threatened to fall off his bed.

“What is this?” He asked curiously. “Trashmouth Tozier has actually bought something in a real store?”

Despite the half mean comment his voice was soft, as was Richie’s as he relied with a shut up, Eds.

Eddie lifted the box, shook it a bit before staring suspiciously at Richie. “If this is drugs”..

Richie laughed. “Then I wouldn’t give it to you”.

Eddie hummed contently as he apparently decided it was safe enough. He tugged at the ends of the bow that held the box together and it fell off. Richie held his breath as Eddie lifted the top off, and noticed his eyes widen.

“Is this”.. He began, voice lowered as he lifted the pink pair of panties with a blush raising to his cheeks. Miraculously Richie didn’t blush as he went by his motto, fake it til you make it, in this case confidence.

“It is indeed, my dear fellow. Lace underwear for the only guy pretty enough to wear it”. Richie said in his best British accent he could accomplish. This time however Eddie didn’t laugh, but let out a frown.

“But this must have cost you”.. he seemed to think for a second. “a fortune”.

“Indeed”. Richie agreed. “But your happiness is worth it. I do however have a condition of sorts, but you don’t have to agree to it”.  Richie’s heart started to thump again.

This time Eddie let out a shy smile in happiness and he reached out to hug the taller, not even blushing anymore. Richie was sure he would be able to feel his heart though his chest, but Eddie drew back without commenting on it. Richie inhaled in relief.

“So what is the condition, Richs?”

“Well”.. Richie said, trying not to let his voice tremble. “It seems only fair for me to be allowed to see you in what I went through so much trouble to get, doesn’t it?”

Eddie stared at him for at least fifteen seconds, and Richie was so sure he had fucked everything up, that Eddie was absolutely disgusted, and he was just about to apologize as Eddie smirked at him.

“Is this an excuse to get to see me half naked?”

Richie breathed out in relief. Joking, he could handle that.

“You got me there, you’re too smart for your own good, Eddie Spaghetti”. Richie chuckled. “So, what do you say, don’t leave a guy hanging”.

“I say it does seem fair”. Eddie smirked again, and boy did Richie feel like he should back out, that this was not a good idea after all as his heart almost stopped at the smirk. He didn’t have time to reply however since Eddie grabbed the box and disappeared to his walk-in bathroom. “I promise I won’t be long”.

Richie was left with his own thoughts which was not necessarily a good thing. He had been so sure that Eddie wouldn’t agree that he hadn’t thought about what was happening next. As reasonable as he could he collected himself, thinking that it was no big deal, that he could easily watch his best friend showcase a few clothing’s.

When Eddie entered his room though it soon became clear that it was not the case, he would not be able to do this with all honor intact. He almost whined out loud as Eddie took a few steps towards him and twirled around, then stopping and fiddling nervously with the hem of his sweater.

“So, what do you think?”

It was the navy-blue ones, and even those made his lower abdomen stir in arousal. Eddies slim legs and his oversized sweater made him look so goddamn cute, and Richie cursed himself for underestimating the situation. Forcing himself to say something coherent he opened his mouth.

“They fit you great, I thought they would look good with your navy skirt”.

Eddie giggled in amusement. “Did you actually try to match my clothes?”

“Babe, you know I’m all about fashion”. Richie chuckled.

Eddie rolled his eyes. “I’ll believe it the day you don’t wear Hawaiian shirts. Anyway, next ones!”

As he flung away Richie breathed in deep, he could do this, he could handle this, he.. couldn’t.

Eddie re-entered the room wearing the pink ones, and his mind was blown. How had he never noticed how pink brought out his lips? Richie forced his eyes to go back to the thing he was actually supposed to look at before Eddie had made a full spin. Swallowing he cleared his voice.

“Those are cute”. He managed, the feeling of arousal growing by the second. “Really”.

“No fashion advices this time?” Eddie teased. Maybe how I should strike a pose?”

Richie fought not to let any inner images come to light but felt his dick stir in interest. He pulled somewhat discreetly at his shirt to cover his crotch in any worst case scenario.

“Nope, those are charged extra from now on. I do however think that I’ve seen what I need to see, and you don’t have to show me the last pair”.

Eddie frowned. “I thought red was your favorite”. He said.

“It is”. Richie said before he could stop his traitor of a mouth. “But”..

“Great, that’s why I saved them to last”. Eddie smirked and was out of his room before he could add anything else.

Richie dragged a hand across his forehead, which he noticed had heated up somewhat along with the heat in his whole body. His palms felt sweaty and he dried them somewhat against his pillow before calmly breathing in and out.

It took a while before Eddie came back. Richie held his breath as the shorter entered the room.

Richie’s traitorous eyes immediately sought out Eddies hips noticing how good the fabric clung to him. As Eddies bum came into view and he noted how good the swell of it filled up the panties his dick once again stirred. Noticing his breathing had increased he tried to slow it down, but in vain. His eyes mindlessly traveled along his slim legs and back up, and he realized he was checking him out and blushed.

“What do you think?” Eddie bit his lips in a, to Richie, sinful way. He must have noticed Richie’s staring,

Not really finding it in him to lie, not being able to either in this clouded state of mind he just shook his head.

“Not gonna lie, this is like really hot”. He swallowed and blushed as soon as he realized what he had said.

Eddie smirked back at him and took a few steps closer, hips swinging seductively with every step, leaving Richie unable to breathe. Finally, he stood before Richie, still fiddling with that idiotic hem and Richie suddenly wanted to pull the shirt of him just to make his stop, to make him feel as exposed as Richie did.

“Me, or the panties?” Eddie said, sounding somewhat shy.

“God, both, I guess”. Richie replied nervously, looking away from the luminous figure in front of him.

Eddie suddenly flopped down beside him. Richie didn’t know what was gonna happen next, had no experience at all with this kind of situations. His heart felt like exploding, his veins was on fire and as he met Eddies eyes beside him he almost gasped out loud at the intensity of his gaze.

“Do you want to touch them?”

Richie should definitely say no, he couldn’t handle this. But before he knew it his hand, which luckily was nowhere near as sweaty as before had stroked across Eddies thigh in the direction of his panties. He paused in confusing, feeling the smooth slide of the skin, and realized that Eddie’s legs were hairless, how hadn’t he noticed that before. He dragged his hand over the thigh again to feel the texture, and once again until he could see the tiny mountains from gooseskin appear. Eddies hand fell down to cover his own, and he blushed as their eyes met.

“Is that weird?” Eddie asked, motioning towards his shaved legs.

“No”. Richie replied, shaking his head. How could Eddie believe Richie would find anything he did weird? “It looks good”.

How he had managed not to pop a boner yet was above him, his abdomen literally felt like it was on fire, but he supposed it was his nervousness. Eddie however hadn’t seemed to notice the change in the atmosphere.

“I wanna show you something”.

Richie breathed out in relief as Eddie stood up. He walked to the wardrobe and Richie tried hard not to stare as Eddie bent down, ass in the air. He withdrew something from a shelf and disappeared into the bathroom.

When Eddie came back he was wearing the blue skirt. It reached a bit further than his mid-thigh and flowed in a pretty feminine way. However, it was a great contrast to Eddies otherwise masculine sweater and features, and Richie hadn’t been ready for how much this turned him on. His Eddie, feeling comfortable enough to show him this although no other male loser knew. He just couldn’t let himself fuck this up.

He breathed in loudly.

“Wow, you look”.. he trailed off, not knowing what to say, pretty, sexy, astounding? “amazing”. He finished lamely.

“You think?

Then Eddie gave a little twirl, and the fabric floated out like a halo around him, showcasing his panties. Red on blue looked good as well Richie realized, he was sure he stopped breathing altogether as his arousal finally became too much and his dick started to strain against his zipper. Instead he was left staring at Eddie in a mixture of arousal, shame and disbelief.

“Have you imagined me wearing a skirt before?” Eddie asked, and Richie immediately flushed a deep red which pretty clearly stated the answer.

“It’s okay, I won’t judge”. Eddie, looking quite pleased with his revelation, bit his lips. “What situation? Sex? Maybe I sat down on your dick?”

Richie hid his face in his hands. “Fuck, Eddie, you can’t speak to me like this”.

“Why?” Eddie took some steps forward until his knees hit Richie’s. “Because you get turned on?”

Richie who against all reason hardened further at Eddies bold conversation looked up with a now obvious blown gaze.

“Yeah, that’s exactly why”.

“Maybe I wanted you to” Eddie replied, burying his fingers in Richie’s curly strands.

Richie froze licking his lips, he had nothing to lose.

“I have imagined you”. He finally said. “I imagined you straddling me”.

Eddie stared at him for a second, then pushed gently at his shoulders.

“Move back”.

Richie found himself obeying, moving back in the bed. Eddie climbed in after, pushing him down, half lying against his pillows, before straddling him.

Richie let out a whine as Eddie’s body made contact with his bulge and then blushed in embarrassment.  There was no way this was happening, he must be dreaming again.

“Don’t apologize”. Eddie said, sounding a bit breathless. “Is this.. is this like, okay?”

Richie was so far gone that he didn’t even care about any eventual consequences. He felt high, like on drugs or alcohol, yet everything seemed clear at the same time. He nodded his affirmation and Eddie rolled his hips against him.

It took a while before he realized that the moan he had heard had come from his own mouth. He stared at Eddie in horror but the shorter seemed to struggle with something himself.

“Jesus”. He murmured, and the next time their groins met Richie could feel Eddie hardening against him. Having to do something to get them closer he slid his arms beneath Eddies sweater crossing them behind him and pushing him flush against him.

Eddie gasped as he rubbed up against him harshly, but he didn’t bother apologizing because the next moment Eddie grinded down so roughly that he saw stars.

Moving in and out of beat the only sounds to be heard was their pants. Eddies hands came up to tug at his hair in desperation, and Richie moaned at that. He let his hands travel down again, pushing the material of the skirt out of the way to get his hands beneath it, cupping Eddies buttocks firmly as they grind against each other, making the shorter whine against his shoulder. Realizing that he was really close to coming after the tension he had felt all afternoon he tried to tell Eddie.

“Eds, I”.. he began, but Eddie sloppily pressed a finger to his mouth as he grind down even harder. It almost hurt, beeing this hard, straining against his unmerciful zipper, but he wanted it no other way. As he released with a shudder and fell back into the mattress, Eddie soon followed and collapsed on his chest.

“I came in my pants like a bloody 15 year old”. Richie breathed to release some of the tension that now lay thick around them. “And I’m sure I have a permanent zippermark on my dick”. It was time for the talk.

Eddie laughed “I probably ruined my panties on the first day”.

“You can wash them here if your mum is still snooping”. Richie said, stroking the shorter person’s hair. “Plus then I can keep them as a memento until I do, I bet they smell nice”.

“Gross”. Eddie tugged at his hair in an attempt to cause pain. It did none of the sorts.

“Eds darling, are you already ready for another go, pulling my hair like that?” He wriggled somewhat beneath the younger to show him the pretend-effect it had.

Eddie giggled. “Shut up idiot. Although I have to say this was pretty nice, maybe we should have like a thing?”

Richie’s stomach dropped. A thing. Was that what this was? Eddie seemed to notice the change in the atmosphere because he crawled up to a sitting position, and Richie followed suit, moving back to rest against the wall. Eddie looked at him confused as he tried to collect himself. He needed to tell Eddie the truth, if he was rejected then so be it, but he couldn’t live with a thing.

“No, Eds”. He said as softly as he could.

“But I thought”.. Eddie began, looking somewhat hurt now, as well as still confused.

“I can’t have a thing with you because that would mean I’d have to pretend I’m not in love with you and I can’t do that”. He looked at Eddie who just stared at him dumbfounded, “I’m in love with you”. He said again, just in case Eddie hadn’t realized what he had said.

Eddie finally broke out of his trance. “I got that the first time you said it”. He snorted, Richie let out a breath, he didn’t sound mad. “So how about we start dating?”

It was Richie’s turn to stare at Eddie dumbfounded.

“Cause I’m in love with you too”. He added with an eyeroll. “In case you didn’t get it”.

Then Richie surprised them both by bursting into tears, removing his glasses that were still foggy from their earlier intercourse.

“What did I say?” Eddie panicked, reaching out to rub at his shoulder in comfort.

“Nothing, I don’t know why I’m”.. Richie sobbed. “I’m happy, alright, don’t worry”.

Eddie laughed as he threw himself in the taller person’s arms, Richie catching him in a firm hug.

Richie dried his tears. “I really need to clean up now though, and you can wash those in the large sink in the bathroom”. He motioned to Eddies crotch and Eddie laughed in embarrassment.

“Honestly though, I never thought someone like you could like someone like me, that’s why I proposed a thing I guess”. Eddie rubbed his neck awkwardly. “I just wanted to feel like what being with you would feel like”.

Richie smirked, choosing to ignore the guy like you part because he didn’t want any compliments he didn’t deserve. “Well now you will know, and I’m pretty sure you will regret that decision in a month or less.

Eddie snorted. “Never”.

 

 

The next morning when Richie woke up Eddie was already awake, lying beside him listening to a tape on Richie’s Walkman with closed eyes. Richie peeked at the title visible beneath the transparent plastic and broke into a fond smile as he realized he was listening to Depeche mode. He rolled over, covering half of Eddie with his own body and pressed a kiss to his shoulder before burying his face in the crook of his neck.

“Morning”. He said, and the sound came out muffled against Eddie. Eddie squirmed at the tickling sensation before draping an arm over Richie’s back and rubbing it gently.

“Good morning”.

“I was thinking”.. Richie began and the hand on his back stilled as Eddie listened. “That you could wear your skirt all day here, my parents aren’t home and we can stay in my room”.

Once again Richie worried he had said something wrong, maybe Eddie thought he was implying that he needed to hide when wearing his skirt. He was just about to explain himself when Eddie tilted his head and buried his face in his hair.

“I’d like that”.

“Yeah?” Richie lifted his head with a fond smile and searched out Eddies eyes. “Me too”.

Eddie snorted and rolled his eyes.

“How did I know you were gonna say that?”

“Maybe this new found grinding thing has given us a telepatchic connecti”.. Richie began but soon jolted as Eddie pressed his fingers into his sides and it tickled. “Not fair asshole, I was being serious”. Richie pouted as he rolled off Eddie, putting his arms up as a shield.

Eddie rolled his eyes again before setting down the Walkman on the nightstand and offering a hand to Richie.

“Let’s brush our teeth”.

“Before breakfast? Wow Eddie, I never knew you to be such a thug”. Richie replied and took the hand.

“Well, what can I say, I feel quite rebellious today”. Eddie replied without missing a beat and pulled the taller one up.

As they stood in the bathroom, minty froth building up in their mouths Eddie met Richie’s gaze in the mirror. All of a sudden Richie got this urge to kiss him and blushed before looking away, what if the reason Eddie wanted to brush their teeth before breakfast was so they could kiss without any disgusting morning breath getting in the way? Richie knew he had thought about it, what it would be like to meet these soft looking lips with his own. But it was a stretch, as far as Richie was concerned Eddie would probably find kissing unhygienic, and he wouldn’t pressure him into anything.

They got dressed, Eddie eyeing the skirt he had worn the night before with a scrutinizing gaze before deeming it clean enough and putting it on, and borrowed a baby-blue t-shirt from Richie which he had dug out from the depths of the chaos that was Richie’s wardrobe. Richie put on a simple black t-shirt and some ripped dark jeans, and even tried to tame his wild unruly hair with a comb before exiting the bathroom.

He didn’t know why he suddenly felt self-conscious, Eddie knew what he looked like anyway.  If Eddie noticed that he had spent some more time in the bathroom than usual he didn’t mention it, and instead patted the spot beside him in the bed. Richie sat down with his heart fluttering strangely in his chest.

“So, I was thinking”. Eddie began, and Richie looked up just in time to se him nervously suck his bottom lip in. “That maybe”..

Eddie had his full attention now, his pupils darted back and forth between the other’s eyes as he waited for the shorter to continue. But Eddie seemed to struggle with the words, and seconds later sighed in frustration. “I want to kiss you”.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Donald Duck was dancing to some cheery tunes in celebration, but his mouth suddenly felt dry.

“Go ahead”. He replied breathlessly.

It felt like minutes, days or years as Eddie met his gaze, leaned forward and placed a hand on his knee before tilting his head to the left and slowly leaning in. Richie maintained eye-contact as he drew near, but something in his mind just needed it to happen faster, and he leaned in to meet Eddie halfway.

Eddie sighed contently as their mouths met, and he felt himself relax. There were no fireworks, and Eddie’s lips was not as soft as he had imagined, quite the opposite they were somewhat rough and sturdy, and Richie found that he absolutely loved it. Eddie found out too, as he let out a rather embarrassing sound at the sensation. Eddie’s hand came up to rest on his cheek, and he had time to realize that his own had somehow found its way into Eddie’s soft hair before Eddie, without breaking the kiss, moved up to straddle him.

Richie’s hands fell down on Eddie’s hips, holding him in place on his thighs so he wouldn’t fall off the bed. Suddenly Eddie parted his lips somewhat, taking Richie by surprise, but he quickly adjusted and tentatively slid his tongue across Eddie’s bottom lip to ask for permission. Eddie once again took the lead, fitting their open mouths together and letting his tongue slide past Richie’s lips.

Having somebody else’s tongue in your mouth was always a weird feeling, but Richie found that Eddie’s was the most pleasant one from his experience. Making out with Eddie was different from all his earlier experience, partly because Eddie was a guy and he felt solid in the places girls felt soft beneath his wandering hands, but also because making out with Eddie felt so right, Eddie’s actions weren’t the usual I’m-drunk-and-I-want-to-suck-your-face movements Richie was used to, but built on years of trust and love.

Their kisses grew more heated, Eddie clung on to Richie like a sloth with his hands tightly wrapped around neck, a thing Richie would’ve laughed at if he didn’t find it so hot. He let his own hands travel to Eddies bottom, this time cupping his ass through the soft material of the skirt, and pulled the boy as close as he could. When he noticed the familiar tingling in his belly he broke the kiss with a pant, burying his face in the crook of the other’s neck for a few seconds until his breathing returned to normal. As he looked up Eddie was eyeing him somewhat nervously.

“Wow, that was”.. Richie sighed.

“Was I bad? I’m sorry, I’ve never really made out with anyone before”.  Eddie apologized, Richie could feel his fingers play with his hair, a thing Eddie did when he was stressed or nervous.

“You were absolutely perfect”. Richie said and almost cringed at his own cheesy words until he saw Eddie light up, and he decided that it was totally worth it. “I’ll get us some breakfast, you and your pretty skirt-clad ass can stay here, I think our neighbor has a habit of snooping our windows”.

Eddie chuckled as he moved off Richie. Richie was glad he had broken the kiss, he didn’t want Eddie to think that their relationship was just about getting each other off, and if he had to suffer blue balls to prove it then so be it. He took the stairs rapidly, putting some bread in the toaster and putting everything on a tray before returning to his own room with two steaming cups of hot chocolate.

“Now this is a sight I could get used to”. Eddie smirked at him as he entered the room with the food.

“Yeah, and you will”. Richie replied as he stuck out his leg ninja style to use it to clear his writing desk from some cassette tapes and comic books before putting the tray down on the now semi-clean surface. Eddie shook his head at the sight before him as the tapes clattered down on the floor.

“I guess that means having to get used to that as well”. Eddie said, mimicking Richie by lifting up a leg.

“Well, yeah”. Richie laughed and rubbed his neck, avoiding inspecting what Eddie’s lifted leg revealed as his skirt had ridden up. “By the way, Mrs. K knows you’re here right?”

Eddie’s eyes widened comically as he flew up from the bed.

“She knew I’d stay over, but I should probably call her”.

“Good plan, before she comes storming through the door demanding a good morning kiss from her Eddie-bear”.

“I don’t give her morning kisses, asshole”. Eddie hissed and flipped him the bird as he flung out into the hallway to the phone just outside Richie’s room.

Richie chuckled as he took a bite from his cheese covered toast, it was good to know that nothing had changed drastically between them after all.

 

 

 

 

A few months later the losers had gathered at Bill’s place for an emergency meeting since Richie and Eddie had forgotten to show up the day before since they were too caught up in each other to remember what day it was.

“What do you m-mean you guys couldn’t make it yesterday?” Bill asked as they sat in a full circle on the floor, eyes darting back and forth between Eddie and Richie. “I thought we decided to meet every Thursday?”

“Well you know Eddie, his mum wouldn’t let him out of his house and I decided to keep him company”. Richie easily lied. “Plus, I really felt like spending some quality time with Mrs. K, it had been a while”.

“Disgusting”. Mike shook his head with an amused smirk. “So, your mum still thinks you’re 12 years old?” He continued, turning to Eddie.

“Tell me about it”. Eddie sighed. “This morning she came into my room with a cup of disgusting honey tee because she thought it would help the imaginary allergy to pollen I apparently have”.

“You really need to stand up to her, Eddie”. Ben smiled sympathetically.

“Yeah, or maybe flip her off”. Beverly added, grabbing her boyfriend’s hand. Ben gave her an amused look.

“Maybe I can convince her that you’re with me at the synagogue every Thursday?” Stan said thoughtfully.

Richie snorted and slung an arm around Eddies shoulders. “No way, Eddie spaghetti has been a man of sin for far too long for her to actually buy that”. Eddie huffed as he shrugged the arm off, Richie pouting dramatically as he did.

“Next time we’ll definitely be here, I’ll sneak out”. He stated and rolled his eyes at Richie who now clung to Stan for affection.

“Yeah, it’s sad to actually have to sneak out when you’re 20”. Ben shook his head.

“Yeah?” Richie withdrew from Stan. “It’s sadder that you’re 20 and don’t have a driver’s license”.

“Ooh”. Beverly high-fived Richie as her boyfriend shook his head defeated.

“I don’t need one, Bev drives anyway”.

“Yeah, that she managed to get her license is way stranger than me getting mine”. Richie proclaimed. “You drive like a gangster, girl”.

Beverly threw her head back in a laughter.

“Maybe I only drive like that so you never ask me to be the designated driver”. She smirked.

“Yeah”. Eddie sighed. “And we all know who that is”.

Everybody chuckled at the memories of little tiny Eddie having to haul their drunk asses back to the car after a party.

“Hang on, I seem to re-recall me driving you guys”. Bill pointed an accusing finger towards all of them in order.

“That was like once, last year”. Stan laughed. “Then you wouldn’t do it again since you didn’t want your precious Silver covered in puke”.

Silver, which originally had been Bill’s bike, had at adult age been switched out to a nice silver Mercedes with a sun roof.

Bill laughed. “Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that”.

“I didn’t”. Mike shook his head. “You were on my ass the whole week about how I should’ve lent you my pickup and how Beverly’s lipstick took ages to get off the front seat”.

“Sorry guys”. Beverly chuckled.

Richie froze, he had just thought about Eddie wearing a lipstick. He looked to his right to see if Eddie had reacted, but he seemed not to even have noticed. He noticed Richie looking at him, however, and met his gaze with a raised eyebrow.

_What?_

Richie smiled and shook his head and turned back to the conversation, however he couldn’t quite let go of the thought of Eddies pretty lips painted a dark red. Another idea took form in his mind.

 

 

 

 

Richie took one look at the girl who was gazing out her open window and broke into a wide grin as he threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out.

“Bev, you gotta help me out”.

“What?” Beverly grinned back at him and Richie saw her reach for a pack of camels before climbing out on the roof of the porch seated just below her window. From there she grabbed the end of the roof and easily lowered herself before jumping the last bit.

“Smooth, I almost didn’t see your panties”. Richie chuckled nodding towards her knee long dress she had found in an antique shop.

Beverly stuck her tongue out before leaning against the wall and lighting a cigarette. As Richie approached she withdrew it from her mouth and puffed out some smoke.

“So, what can I do for you Tozier?”

“There’s this girl I’m trying to shag”.. Bev raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “But she’s being stubborn”.

“Okay, and now you want me, obviously a woman, to tell you the secret on how to get her attention?”

“A woman? You? Ouch, it was a joke, a joke!” Richie cried out as Bev had motioned a kick to his leg and successfully hit it. “Anyway, I sorta got her attention, but she’s the kinda girl that you need to impress, alright? And I overheard her talking to her friends.. I was not stalking her”.. he added at Bev’s second unimpressed look of the day. “She said there was this new lipstick she wanted, a blood red one”.

“And you think getting it for her will get you into her pants?” Beverly exhaled a cloud of smoke.

“Undoubtedly, she can’t resist this”.. he motioned towards his crotch, “forever”.

Beverly snorted.

“Alright, I will get you a blood red lipstick, you have to pay me in cash though, no drugs this time”.

“I quit that shit”. Richie laughed. “Eds wouldn’t let me anywhere near him, saying he had sensitive lungs”.

“Alright”. Beverly finished her cigarette, flicking it out against the recently painted wood of her house. “I’ll stop by at your place when I’ve got it, you better have my money or I’m keeping it”. She gave him one last smirk before climbing up on the porch railing, leaning over the roof and throwing her leg up to pull herself up on it, before climbing back though her window, somehow managing to make it look easy in the progress.

Richie chuckled, putting the pack of camels Beverly had left behind in his pocket before crossing the road and driving off in his car.

 

 

 

 

“What’s this?” Eddie looked up at Richie in surprise. “It isn’t our four month anniversary yet”.

“I know”. Richie rubbed his neck as Eddie took the little box he had managed to wrap up. “It’s nothing much, I’m not even sure you’ll like it, but I just had this thought and I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I’ll stop blabbering about it”. He added as Eddie threw him a look.

Eddie unwrapped the gift picking the lipstick up and popping it open to stare at it.

“As I said, you might not even”..

“Shut up”. Eddie interrupted, kissing him on the mouth. “Tell me what you imagined”.

“Well”.. Richie felt himself blush. “I know you don’t feel like a girl and I don’t mean it like that either and I don’t want to force you to anything, but I thought this would look pretty on you”.

Eddie chuckled. “You’re rambling again, I know you’re not trying to make me a girl, Rich. And I’d love to try it on, looks like it would match my panties pretty well”.

Richie blushed even further at the statement. “Umm, yeah”.

“So, do you even know how to put on a lipstick?” Eddie asked, pulling him down beside him on the bed.

“I’ve watched loads of girls put it on before, it’s all about following that bow on your upper lip, then taut the lips while applying it so it doesn’t get outside the area”.

Eddie chuckled. “Alright fashion king, do me up”.

Richie wriggled his eyebrows at Eddie who laughed and hit his arm lightly. “You know what I mean, asshole”.

Richie was still smiling when he removed the cap from the lipstick and began to colour his boyfriend’s lips.

 

Five minutes later they had both realized it was a lot more complicated than it looked, although Eddie did his best to keep his lip stretched to ease the slide of the lipstick it didn’t really work, and Richie’s hand shook slightly. But, soon they managed an acceptable result, Richie scraping some colour that had gotten past Eddies lip-line off with his thumb.

“There, I think you’re supposed to put your lips together on a piece of paper so it doesn’t smear”.

Eddie rolled his eyes but did as he was told, and afterwards checked himself in the mirror.

“Fucking finally”. He uttered. Richie didn’t answer, Eddie did really look amazing in lipstick as he had thought. “I think it’s only fair that I get to do you as well after living that through”.

“What?” Richie emerged from his daydreams. “But I bought it for you”.

“Yeah, and I think we both have established that I look like a joker, it’s only fair if you share the same faith”. Eddie rolled his eyes as he reclaimed his spot beside him. Richie protested.

“You really don’t, I like it”.

“Yeah, yeah”. Eddie smirked. “Now tighten those lips”.

Richie couldn’t help but internally sigh as Eddie drew on his lips, what did the shorter expect? Eddie stopped from time to time to stare at his lips, and Richie was sure he looked like some circus-freak and rolled his eyes.

“There, you’re done”. Eddie said, almost breathlessly as he handed him a piece of paper. Richie closed his lips around it before throwing it in the same direction as the last one.

“Alright, now you’ve had your laugh, can I remove it?” Richie rolled his eyes again for good measure.

“Richs”.. Eddie began, seemingly struggling to find the words. “I mean, just look at yourself”.

Richie stood up and took a step towards the mirror, expecting to see a clown stare back at him, but what he saw made his breathing stop. He looked.. mesmerizing, the red came off strikingly strong against the black curly long hair that framed his face. Something that Eddie said about feeling good while wearing skirts came back to him, this must be how he felt.

“Eddie, I”.. He stopped, not knowing how to deal with this new discovery, nor how to tell his boyfriend. Seemed like he hadn’t needed to worry as Eddie stepped up and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

“Fuck, Richie, you look so good”.

Richie met his gaze in the mirror and noticed that Eddie was still wearing his lipstick. He swallowed.

“Kiss me?” He asked, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

“No way I’m ruining that”. Eddie shook his head. “But come on, I’ve got an idea”.

Eddie pulled them to Richie’s bed where he pushed the taller on his back.

“So, just lay still alright”. Eddie said, straddling him. Then he palmed Richie through his jeans, rubbing against him gently as he hardened against him.

“Eds”.. Richie whined, hips lifting a bit from the mattress. “I want you to fuck me”.

“Some day, yeah?” Eddie replied. “But today I’m just gonna focus on making you feel good”.

And he flicked the button of Richie’s jeans open and pulled on the fabric until it gave after, sliding down his legs. Richie kicked them off as Eddie leaned forward, leaving a trail of kisses from his chest and down, some of the colour coming off. Richie let out another impatient sound and Eddie chuckled before removing the other’s boxers as well.

Richie lay there exposed, shivering in the faint light from a streetlamp. Eddie looked him over once to see the contrast of the red against the pale skin and their gazes met. Eddie smirked. Before Richie had time to register, Eddie had seized his hard length in his hand, and was now sliding his mouth down along the shaft.

“Shit”. Richie managed as the sight made him throb painfully.

Eddie pushed his hips, which were threatening to roll forward, back down in the mattress as he took all of Richie in in one swift move.

“Holy shit”. Richie moaned as his hands found their way into Eddies hair, gripping it tightly as he bobbed up and down. “Keep going, baby”.

Eddie didn’t need to be told twice and it wasn’t long until Richie crashed over the edge, coming in Eddie’s mouth. Eddie swallowed around him and pulled off with a satisfied smirk.

Richie looked at his boyfriend whose lipstick now had smudged all around his mouth and groaned in defeat. He decided that was a look he liked.

“Eds, you look so fucking good right now”. He breathed before looking down at his softening dick. “Oh my god Eds I have lipstick on my dick”.

Eddie burst out in a whole-hearted laughter as Richie inspected the colours further.

“This is sorta hot, I mean I don’t understand how you can have gotten so far down on me”. He pointed towards a ring of lipstick seated where his length met the skin of his body.

“Oh my god, you’re so weird, my boyfriend is an idiot”.  Eddie said, but sent him an adoring gaze nevertheless. “And you look so fucking good too, jerk”.

“That’s the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me”. Richie grinned, the post-sex state making him feel all giddy.

Eddie laughed again before lying down on Richie’s chest.

“Hold on, you didn’t”.. Richie began with a frown as he realized Eddie hadn’t had the chance to get off, but Eddie cut him off.

“Richie, it’s fine, we’ll have plenty of time to.. oh”. It was Eddies turn to be interrupted as Richie snaked a hand between them, into Eddies boxers where he gently closed his hand around the swollen length. The angle wasn’t perfect, but as he began to move Eddie sighed against his chest and that was all he needed to continue, picking up the pace to match the increasing breathing of the boy on his chest. Eddie was a lot quieter in bed than he had imagined all those years, but it was okay because he had learned to read the signs of Eddie’s different stages of arousal.

It didn’t take long before Eddie furrowed his eyebrows, a sign that he was close, and then he came seconds after, turning into a limp mess on top of him, and Richie wrapped his arms around him fondly, only after kissing him on the neck realizing that he still wore lipstick. As he stared at the red mark his heart fluttered.

“Can I mark you?” Richie asked, licking his lips in nervousness.

Eddie’s breathing stopped for a second against his chest, and he regretted asking.

“Never mind”. He muttered, somewhat ashamed, but what Eddie said next surprised him.

“Like.. Like hickeys? I mean yeah, yes you can”..

Richie looked down at the figure on his chest and smiled fondly as he realized that Eddie was blushing.

“I’ll keep it low, yeah?” He breathed, and Eddie nodded as he rolled over on his back, Richie following to straddle him as he leaned down to put his lips against a piece of skin on Eddie’s chest.

Eddie squirmed beneath him as he started to suck.

“This shit really tickles”.

“Sorry”. Richie replied as he broke free, but he couldn’t stop the wide grin that spread on his face. “Guess we have to try again, right?”

“Guess so”. The grin Eddie gave him matched his own, and he went back to work, choosing another spot on Eddies chest.

 

“Jeez, I thought you said keep it low?” Eddie said, glaring at him before returning to what he previously had done, expecting the damage in the mirror.

“Sorry”. Richie replied, not meaning it at all since a proud and possessive feeling had just taken place in his chest and it nodded in approval. “I got a bit carried away”.

Eddie huffed, pretending to be annoyed as he trailed the ones on his collarbones and side of his neck but soon burst out in giggles.

“What?” Richie asked, wrapping his harms around Eddie from behind and looking at him through the mirror.

“The lipstick is all smudged, we look like medusa the morning after”.

Richie chuckled. “We’re both a lot prettier”.

 

 

 

 

“Holy shit, what happened to you?” Ben proclaimed, first thing following loser-Thursday.

Naturally everyone turned to look at the one in the center of his attention, Eddie. Eddie who had just tilted his head to the side to stretch his neck froze.

“What?” He asked with a frown. On the other side of the room he could see Richie smirk at him and realized.

Beverly reached out, pushing his polo down, and he swatted her hands away annoyed as she gave him a mischievous grin.

“That’s a hickey!” She exclaimed excitedly, and Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Oh my god guys, no it’s not, I stumbled in the shower”.

“That is soo a hickey”. Mike grinned at him knowingly.

“Who ma-made it? Is she pretty?” Bill asked, an equally large grin seated on his face.

“I doubt it, the only woman getting anywhere close to Eds is his mum, but it can’t be her cause she’s been with me the whole week”.

“Beep, beep, Richie”. Stan rolled his eyes. “So tell us, is it anyone we know?” he smiled, a lot softer than the others.

“No, seriously guys, it’s a bruise”. Eddie huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at Ben who had started it all. Ben put his hands you in a gesture that said, I’m sorry.

“Fine, don’t tell us”. Beverly pouted and moved back to her spot beside her hesitant boyfriend.

There was a pause with tense silence before Richie, who couldn’t stay quiet for long, opened his mouth.

“That moment when Eddie spaghetti has more game than you guys combined, amirite?” He proclaimed, pointing at Stan, Bill and Mike.

Beverly burst out in laughter while Mike shook his head with a grin. Stan let out an annoyed huff.

“That’s so not funny”. Eddie rolled his eyes.

Beep, beep Richie”. Bill followed suit, rolling his eyes. So, you’re telling me that you’ve got game then?”

“Oh, please”. Richie laughed. “Who could resist this?” He motioned towards his crotch and they all let out a united groan.

“You should have seen that coming”. Stan patted Bill’s shoulder sympathetically.

“Yeah”. Richie grinned. “Eds mum definitely saw it coming if you get what I mean”.

“Beep, beep, Richie”. Ben sighed.

 

 

 

 

“So, is it still intact?” Richie motioned towards the lipstick he had masterly applied an hour ago. Turns out practice was the key when it came to putting on lipstick, after having done it so many times he didn’t even have to look into a mirror most of the times, but he did anyway to make sure it was perfect.

“Yeah, babe it’s fine”. Eddie placed himself between his legs where he sat on the bed and kissed him gently, before pulling back. Richie admired the hint of red left on Eddies lips for a second before Eddie wiped it off with the back off his hand and adjusted his navy skirt. The day to honor he accompanied it with a light pink t-shirt, another gem stolen from the depths of Richie’s wardrobe that fitted him perfectly.

“So, what do you want to do, hm?” Richie smiled and took Eddies hand as he sat down beside him. “Half-a-year is quite the occasion”. Richie had only started some music in the background, leaving the rest of the evening for Eddie to decide.

“Yeah, it’s a remarkable accomplishment to have endured this long in your presence”. Eddie smirked, meeting his gaze.

“Ooh, Eddie gets off a good one! Shots have been fired”.. Richie laughed. “But honestly I am so thankful that you put up with all my weirdness”. He felt himself flush somewhat at the revelation.

“Don’t go soft on me, Rich”. Eddie smiled gently.

“I am always soft for you, Eds”. Richie mumbled beneath his breath as he adverted his gaze so Eddie wouldn’t catch the tears of affection that had welled up somehow.

“Oh, come here”. Eddie parted his arms and Richie willingly leaned into the embrace. They were so caught in the moment, and the soft tunes of – drowned any other noise, that they didn’t notice the door open before it was too late.

“Oh my god”. Bills startled voice cut through their own world. “I’m sorry, I should’ve knocked”.

Eddie and Richie startled, withdrawing from the hug but remaining beside each other on the bed. Eddie barely had time to register the frantic look Richie sent him.

“What’s going on in there?” came Ben’s voice behind Bill and he, realizing that there were no stopping this confrontation, hesitantly he took a step aside as the rest of the losers entered the room. They all paused the exact same time, questioning smiles falling from their faces, which would’ve been comical if it were any other situation.

Beverly was the one who recovered first, and sent them both a glistering smile.

“Hi”. She said, but they were both too shocked to reply. “We thought that Mrs. K didn’t let you come again, so we decided to all keep you company”..

“Yeah because it’s Thursday”.. Ben trailed off as Stan hit him on the shoulder.

“They know it’s Thursday”. He stated.

Richie swallowed. “We do”. He confirmed.

“So why?..” Mike looked from Richie’s lipstick to Eddies skirt and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Is this some sort of dress-up game?”

Richie and Eddie exchanged glances. It was quite obvious none other than Bill had seen their intimate embrace. Meanwhile Bill took a few steps into the room sinking down on a chair. This eased the tension in the air somewhat as the others also seemed to relax a bit.

“Not really”. Eddie took to word, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach. “I just happen to like wearing skirts, and no I don’t feel like a girl”.. He added as Ben opened his mouth. “And I told Richie who was fine with it, so he’s been here for me the times I felt like wearing it. And this”.. He motioned towards Richie’s lipstick. “Is mine, I just convinced him to try it”.

Richie’s heart fluttered at Eddies obvious attempt to salvage his honor since he must have realized Richie’s struggles to accept his own habits. However, he couldn’t stand the thought of Eddie being pressured alone, but before he could protest Beverly had opened her mouth.

“I gave Eddie the skirt if you wonder why it’s so fabulous looking”. She smiled widely at Eddie. “You look as dazzling as you did last time I saw you wearing it”.

Everybody looked between them confused. Before Richie could change his mind, he opened his mouth.

“And the lipstick is mine, actually”. He said softly, locking gazes with Eddie before looking over at the others determined.

“Well”. Bill began, smiling at them from the chair. “I’d say that Eddie does look dazzling. As do you, Richie, the red is a really nice contrast to your dark hair”.

Bill, being an artist by heart, were not to be doubted as he knew how to deem an object as pretty.

Not having realized how much having Bills acceptance meant, Richie’s eyes once again threatened to spill over, but luckily no one noticed.

“Why, thank you big Bill”. He instead stated, a lot cheerier than he felt.

Beverly just smiled at him knowingly, and he realized she was the only one who knew the story behind the lipstick. As she mouthed “For a girl yeah?” He chuckled somewhat despite himself.

“Bev, I know what you’re about to say, and please don’t”.

“I thought you said you wanted the lipstick for a girl to get into her pants?” She grinned at him, unmercifully.

Richie shook his head with a shy smile.

“Well, I did give it away, but to Eddie”. He explained.

“What, to get into his pants?” Stan asked totally unbashful, and Eddie despite himself burst into laughter.

“No”. Richie replied, not quite being able to keep his face straight as he exchanged another look with Eddie, he had already gotten into his pants at the time. “To accompany his skirt”.

“Then how come you’re wearing it?” Mike asked, still looking confused.

“That is a funny story”. Eddie chipped in. “You see, I looked like Ronald McDonald wearing it and thought that Richie deserved to share the same fate, turns out he looks gorgeous with lipstick on and the laugh was on me”.

Mike nodded as if thinking it through. Ben however turned to Beverly.

“So you’ve known all along?” He asked with hurt in his voice.

“I knew about our Eddie since I was the one helping him to confront it”. She waved it off. Richie didn’t like the fact that they spoke about them as if they weren’t in the room.

“And you never told me”.

Richie felt a huff of anger at that.

“Well, it wasn’t my thing to tell, was it?” She gave her boyfriend a stern look.

“But I could’ve helped”.. He trailed of, looking at Eddie.

Richie felt a sting of bad consciousness for being mad at Ben, the literally softest human ever. Beverly seemed to think the same because he gave his hand a little squeeze.

“Well, I appreciate that”. Eddie replied. “But it’s not like telling someone about this shit is easy”.

“I thought you trusted us, you know we’d never judge any of you”. Mike said.

“Yeah, but it’s not like this is an ordinary Friday afternoon conversation in style with oops I accidentally slept with a girl with chlamydia yeah fine, everyone can have a laugh, but this shit is a bit deeper because this isn’t anything you can laugh away, alright?” Richie sighed. “Like, hi, I’m Richie and yesterday I discovered that I like wearing lipstick how sick is that?”

“Yesterday?” Stan raised an eyebrow.

“Alright, a bit further back than that, it was a metaphor”. Richie rolled his eyes.

“How long back?” Bill asked curiously.

“About two months”. Eddie smiled at Richie who looked away. “But for me it was like 9 months”.

Richie’s stomach fluttered at that, he had never asked that question before, and to know that Eddie had just withheld the secret from his for 3 months felt rather good, even though it was he himself who had accidentally discovered it.

“Hang on”. Ben cut in. “This still doesn’t answer the question as to why you two are here, snuck up in Richie’s room on a Thursday instead of showing up at Bills”.

“Well that is”.. Richie began, fixing his gaze on Eddie who nodded almost unnoticeable in confirmation. “Because we, lady and gentlemen, are celebrating our half-year anniversary today. Or was until you guys barged in, that is”.

If it had looked comical before as the losers stopped dead in their tracks when entering Richie’s room, it had been nothing compared to now.

Beverly broke out in a grin whilst the other’s, apart from Bill who had witnessed their little scene looked absolutely dumbfounded. Ben’s mouth hung open, as did Mike’s, Stan just stared at them, his gaze flickering back and forth between their eyes as if searching for a lie, the only sound to be heard was _True_ by Spandau Ballet playing in the background.

“So you guys are a couple?” Stan finally let out after apparently not finding the hint of a joke or lie in any of their eyes.

Richie huffed. “Well done, you have once again proved your massive intellect by stating the obvious”.

Beverly laughed. Bill cut in before an argument took place.

“Congratulations”. He smiled warmly at both of them. “I hope we will have the fortune of seeing you guys being coupley in the future”.

“So you want to watch us shag?” Richie said before he could stop himself, and Eddie groaned. “You could’ve only asked big Bill”.

“Shut up, asshole”. Eddie hit Richie on the arm.

Thankfully Bill just laughed.

“Beep, beep Richie”. He shook his head.

“Well, congratulations”. Ben said, and the others soon followed suit, giving them hugs.

“Wait, does this mean that it was Richie who gave you that hickey?” Ben asked, looking absolutely horrified, and they all burst out in laughter.

 

 

 

 

The other losers had known about them for a while now and Richie much admit that it was a nice change to be able to pull Eddie in for a kiss or into his lap in the other’s presence without worrying about being judged. The best thing however was seeing Eddie comfortable around the others in his skirt, it made Richie’s heart want to burst with pride, and he was always quick to show him how much he loved him.

Despite the nice words Bill had said about him wishing he’d see them more coupley he seemed to have changed his mind already after a month as he often told them to tone it down, or in his words, stop shagging in my couch, but it was all good fun and they knew he was only joking. Another great part was that all of the losers felt like the best way of showing their support would be to try on skirts and lipstick, unfortunately only Stan and Bill were slim enough to fit any of Beverly’s and Eddie’s skirts since both Mike and Ben was far to muscular, which led to a laughing session as they watched them try.

Regrettably they both looked like FBI-dudes that had to dress up like women on an undercover mission. However, everyone tried the lipstick in joy. They all found that Mike looked amazing in it since it complimented his dark eyes and skin, surprisingly despite his result in wearing a skirt Bill looked nearly as fantastic in it with his somewhat feminine facial features.Ben thought he looked weird, and Stan was just not pulling it off, laughing as he looked into a mirror and said he looked like the guy Buffalo Bill from Silence of the Lambs.

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> "All was well".. See what I did there?


End file.
